My Arien
by ShinjuJaganshi
Summary: Shampoo has always called Ranma her Arien. What happens when the big secret she's been keeping, gets loose? And how will this affect Akane? RR please!
1. Chapter 1

Shinju: New fic! WOOT::sets off fireworks:

Sango: We decided that it was time for us to test the love of Ranma and Akane, to see if we could imagine it lasting and lasting.

Mister Kat: ShinjuJaganshi owns nothing but her popcorn, her beanbag chair, her Green Day poster, and her kick ass laptop, Bob the Squirrel.

Bob::singing: So all you nasty lawyers go awwwwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyy….just go away.

"Arien eat Shampoo's ramen, yes?"

Ranma sighed from within the amorous Amazon's deathlike grip. Shampoo was always attaching herself to his chest. From his current position, he could see Mt. Akane ready to blow her top.

_And any minute now…_

Sure enough, Mallet-sama appeared within her clenched fists. She was screaming her trademark, "RANMA NO BAKA!" before he could even start to tell Shampoo that he had no intention whatsoever of eating her food because he wasn't hungry right then. (Authors Note: Yeah, we all know that Ranma is a bottomless pit, but Akane had been experimenting all day long, and he lost his appetite after the teriyaki tried to bite him and the stir-fry began to chant evil prayers.) He found himself flying over Nerima, head falling toward the ground first. Or falling towards the ground headfirst. Either way, he was going to hit the ground with his head, an unattractive prospect no matter how one looks at it.

But for once, Shampoo didn't go run off to check on him, or make him fall in love with her or something even worse.

Instead she turned on Akane.

"Aiya! Violent Girl hurt Arien again! Why Violent Girl do that? Ranma no do anything wrong!" yelled Shampoo, her hands on her hips, leaning forward with an angry gleam in her pretty eyes that Akane didn't like. She also didn't like how Shampoo was acting like Akane had done something wrong.

_Shampoo has such nice blue eyes though…like Ranma's only bluer._

"What do you care? All Ranma is to you is a 'beloved husband' anyways. It isn't like you care deep down. You just want to marry him and make him the father of your children." she snorted, folding her arms and looking away from the furious Amazon.

"Violent Girl thinks…oh too too funny! If that what Violent Girl think Shampoo saying, then Violent Girl need better Chinese!" laughed Shampoo, sounding almost bitter. Before Akane could ask what she meant, Shampoo was off on her bicycle, headed towards the Nekohaten. Akane just stared at the retreating figure, trying to figure something out.

_If…if…if 'Arien' doesn't mean 'beloved husband' like Nabiki thought it did…then…what **does** it mean?_

"Nihao great-grandmother." said Shampoo softly. Cologne looked up from her shaved ice. Shampoo's usually cheerful face was tearful and unusually morose. There was an accent of guilt to her features too. Cologne sighed.

What is wrong Xian Pu? she asked in Chinese. Shampoo sighed as she eased back into her natural language, where she could fully express herself.

I almost told Akane. she admitted, shame overwhelming her senses.

About? 

What we really came here for. What Arien truly means. And what _my_ Arien means to _me_. she whispered, her voice growing softer and softer with each passing second.

Cologne sighed. The child was overeager when it came to their task. Of all the people to almost tell…Akane was definitely the worst choice.

At least it is still intact. Our deception shall continue for one more day Xian Pu. Don't worry. Someday, your Arien will come home. she said, reassuring the child in front of her. Mousse came out of no where, patting Shampoo on the back and holding her close. Shampoo leaned in Mousse's chest, choking on her own tears that she could not cry. Mousse whispered in her ear as he held her tightly.

Don't worry Xian Pu. We'll find a way. 

The Amazons all nodded.

They _would _find a way.

Nabiki Tendou was leafing through every book of the Chinese language that existed on the face on the earth. Some were fun, some stupid, some boring, some easy, some impossible. But they all said the same damn thing. In fact, she could almost hear the damn books whispering the same thing, louder and louder and louder.

She was going mad in her room.

Every single book she read said that Arien meant beloved husband. Some said it in a different way, but the basic thought was the same. The woman wanted to refer to her husband or even future husband in a loving way, so she called him Arien.

SO WHAT HAD SHAMPOO MEANT?

Then, out of the blue, her fingers skimmed the cover of a very thin, pale book. It was very old, and had been under three of the thicker books that she had :ahem: moved. (Read; tossed about the room as she threw a fit after the three hundredth book) Picking it up, she gave an almost feral smile at the cover title.

Mandarin Chinese in 10 Easy Lessons.

Akane woke up the next morning to a strange sound. Well, scratch that, Akane woke up to a strange and painful new day, which began with this one very strange sound.

It was the sound of Ranma and Shampoo laughing together.

Jumping out of bed, she hurled herself down the stairs, flying towards the sound. She could hear it getting louder, and now she could almost make out what the voices were saying.

_I've got to hurry…got to help them save him…got to find him…hurry…I'm coming Ranma! Got to…_

She entered the main room to find Genma tied up by the door, gagged and unconscious. Her father was bowing and apologizing to Cologne, calling her respected Elder Kuh Lon. Nabiki was translating for Shampoo's benefit, just in case Shampoo didn't understand a word or two. Kasumi was checking on some rather large suitcases, gently placing some folded clothes in them. Shampoo and Mousse looked extremely pleased, and were actually jumping and hugging each other for joy.

And Ranma…

Ranma was in the middle of it all, looking confused as hell, and not just a bit nervous. He was dressed in his usual outfit, and he was glancing sideways at Shampoo, as though there was something wrong with her. Every now and then, Shampoo would reach up and hug him closely, causing him to grin in his own silly way and hug her back.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone turned toward the soft voice, and everyone promptly did a double take because Akane was on the other end of it. Akane, seeing Ranma within a hundred feet of Shampoo, and _not_ throwing a fit? Hell must've frozen over.

(Authors Note; Coincidentally, the city of Hell, Michigan in the United States of America, froze over with five feet of snow that moment.)

Nabiki was first to speak.

"Sit down little sister. This is gonna be a shocker."

When Akane was settled down, Cologne started.

"You may wonder what is happening right now. It all starts with the story of one of the greatest female Amazons in all our history."

"Xian was one of the most talented women that I knew. She was a fierce warrior, yet skilled in healing arts. Her battle cry alone terrified opponents, yet children loved her like their own mother for no reason. She was even more powerful than all the elders put together, yet she had a gentle smile. Xian was extremely beautiful, and watching her fight was like watching a dance. She married a strong male outsider named Tzu. Somehow, he managed to defeat her, and she loved him from that moment on. For five years, they lived childless. And every day, there was an unfulfilled ache in Xian's heart. Her husband tried to comfort her, but she wanted, _needed_ a child to call her mother. This went on for five long and painful years, until Xian announced that she was expecting."

"There was a huge celebration held, and everyone was very pleased and excited to see her child. Her husband treated her even more like a queen, doting on her and making sure she had everything she could ever want. Her mother and grandmother came over and checked on her, bringing small presents each time. But then, she decided to visit Japan so that she could get away for a week or so. Kyoto, to be specific. She had never been there, and she wanted to have an adventure."

Cologne took a deep breath, then continued.

"Xian, my granddaughter, the greatest of us who probably ever lived, died in childbirth. She had twins in fact. Where she had always wanted a child, she now had two for our village to love and cherish. Her husband was informed as fast as possible, but he was not in time to see his beloved's dying moments. However, it was told to her husband that one child died. We were never told why, just that it was dead."

"So the baby girl who wasn't dead was taken home, and groomed to be a great warrior. Her father loved her, but still he mourned the loss of her twin and his wife. She trained hard, was well liked and respected, and her childhood friend had offered his hand in marriage. She was happy, or would have been, if only her twin could be there."

"And then, one day, the hospital sent up a letter. It seems that there was another woman who was giving birth that day. But the baby was born dead, a stillborn. The other woman couldn't bear it, and so refused to have any more. Her husband was heartbroken. He had a promise to fulfill you see, and without this child, he couldn't do it. He would destroy his family's honor."

"When he saw Xian's twins, he made a choice."

"Xian's child was exchanged for the dead one, and we did not realize it for ten long years. The child was grown by then, and though we wanted to raise such a child, we did not dare to steal the child yet."

Shampoo interrupted.

"Shampoo was angry at first, want revenge on stupid man. Now, she no want revenge. Only want twin back."

Akane looked around the room. _A twin…it could be any of us…who could Shampoo's twin be? Kasumi and Nabiki are out…too old…So it's either me or…no…no!_

"Wait…so…"

Ranma cleared his throat.

"Uh…I'm Xiang Pu, Xian Pu's twin. Sorry about all this…"

Shinju: I always did want to put Shampoo and Mousse in a good light.

Sango: More facts next time!

Moriko: See you then!


	2. My Brother

Shinju: NEW CHAPTER!

Sango: Hurry up. Kurama calls.

Mister Kat: ShinjuJaganshi owns nothing but her popcorn, her beanbag chair, her Green Day poster, and her kick ass laptop, Bob the Squirrel.

Bob:singing: So all you nasty lawyers go awwwwwwwwaaaaaaaayyyyyyy….just go away.

* * *

"So…let me get this straight. Ranma isn't really Ranma Saotome, he's Shampoo's long lost twin, Xiang Pu. Genma kidnapped him from birth, and you've all been looking for him for sixteen years. Is that right?" Akane asked Cologne, her voice shaky. Cologne nodded.

"We've been looking for a way to get him back for so long, I'm just glad it's over now." sighed Mousse, throwing his glasses away. Everyone blinked in shock, then almost screamed in terror as Shampoo wiggled into his arms and sat there with a contented smile.

"The glasses and bad eye sight were lies, just like Shampoo hating Mousse was a lie. The two have been happily engaged for over a year now, but Shampoo wanted her brother at the wedding." smiled Cologne. As they spoke, Ranma had gone over and picked up his false father. Now, he dropped the panda-man in the middle of the circle everyone was sitting in.

The air went cold.

Shampoo was standing next to Ranma, with Soun and Cologne behind them.

And they were all glaring at Genma, promising him death with their eyes.

"Hey **Genma**. Say, how come you never told me that you kidnapped me at birth?" asked Ranma. His voice was cheerful, almost casual, but his eyes were cold.

"It…we had to…Nodoka wouldn't…the promise…I didn't…" stuttered Genma, trying to find exactly what he wanted to say in his defense, and failing. Shampoo grabbed her bonbori from nowhere, ready to "pound stupid panda-man into ground", but Ranma stopped her by grabbing her arm and gently moving her to the side.

Akane's heart broke just a bit more.

"Genma Saotome. You have stolen this child, Xiang Pu, my heir's twin and my grandson. You have tortured him both physically and mentally. We hereby find you guilty of all those crimes. We pardon your wife, who did not know what you were doing. For your crimes, you shall pay in blood to your wife, as she is most angry with you for hurting a child, even if it is not her own." tolled Cologne, her expression grim. Genma paled as Nodoka stepped from nowhere. The katana lady said nothing as she pick up her husband and carried him out the door, only pausing to bow as she left. Genma was crying all the way back to his home, to his doom.

Akane stared at the four Amazons, her heart breaking as she saw Ranma look around him in confusion.

_What will you do Ranma? Who are you really?_

* * *

Ranma was wondering the same thing. All of this, a family, a home, a sister, and a world of people who were waiting for him, who needed him, was so different, so…wanted. He wanted a place to call home, a person who loved him for who he was. He would never be able to see his mother now though, or go through his childhood in a proper way.

But he had a home.

But if he went home, then he would leave it all behind. He would leave Ranma behind, and become Xiang Pu. He wouldn't have Kasumi to talk to, or be able to laugh and thwart Nabiki. Mr. Tendou wouldn't be playing shoji with a panda, and Ukyo wouldn't be feeding him. There would be no Ryoga to laugh with, and no Pantyhose Taro to laugh _at_. There would be no more fights with Akane, no more attempts at Akane's cooking, no more opportunities to get to be her friend, no more chances to tell her the three little word he longed to say.

Could he leave that all behind?

"Come along now you three. We're going home." said Cologne, hopping out the door on her staff. No one had given Ranma a backpack, so Kasumi had forced him to use suitcases.

There were only two.

As Ranma began to walk out the door, he felt a small hand grab the back of his shirt. He turned around, a bit startled.

It was Akane.

"Ranma…I…I know you need to go home but…could you send letters?" she asked, blushing furiously. He smiled and nodded. Hesitating, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye kawaiikune tomboy."

* * *

Ranma stood on the deck of the ship taking them to China, staring at the endless field of blue around them. It went on forever, and it seemed to pull his gaze; and soul, into the dark blue depths.

_Like her eyes did…_

:Xiang Pu:

He turned around to see Shampoo, his twin, standing behind him, looking worried. She was slipping into Chinese, but Ranma knew that she was saying his name.

His real name.

:Xian Pu no worry. Xiang Pu only thinking.: he said, tripping over the new language and grimacing at how bad it sounded. Shampoo giggled.

:Are you sure you're alright? I would hate for my brother to be hurt in any way.: she asked, her voice filled with concern and love.

:I sure.:

:You won't miss her then:

The question hit him hard. Would he miss her? Would he be able to accept that from now on, he was part of this village, part of another world? She wasn't his fiancée. She would probably marry someone else and have lots of kids who did the same. He would father many strong Amazons.

But would he miss her?

Could he accept that she was gone forever? She was no longer his. She was free of his grasp at long last.

Would she miss him?

Could he let her memory go?

And as her twin thought, Shampoo cried bitter tears for his heartbreak.

* * *

Akane stared blankly out her window. She was sitting at her desk, and in front of her was yet another evil math assignment. But she didn't care about the exponents of x and y, or how long it would be before the cars met.

(Authors Note; Question: If there are two trains, A and B, and one train leaves at five am going 50 mph, while the other leaves at six am going 80 mph, how long does it take me to stop caring? Answer: 0 seconds)

It had been a week since Ranma had left. Ukyo had thrown a fit when she heard that he was gone, but they managed to convince her that it meant that Genma had promised what was not his, and now she could sue him.

She went home to Kyoto, giddy with happiness.

Kodachi had attacked every living thing that came across her path when she heard, demanding her Ranma-sama from the vile harridans. She would also declare her love for Ranma, and then she'd whack you into oblivion.

She now had her own, pretty white room in an American Insane Asylum.

Kuno just sighed, vowed never to touch his sister's drugged cooking again, and apologized to Akane.

Nabiki cried when he said that he didn't want any pictures.

Akane sighed. What was he doing right then? Was he settled in? Had he learned Chinese yet? Were the other Amazons rude to him?

Had he forgotten her?

"Akane? Ryoga wants to talk to you downstairs." said Kasumi from outside the shut door. Akane shook off the unpleasant thought.

"Kay."

* * *

Ryoga stood stiffly by the door, waiting for Akane. This was it; today he would tell Akane that he l…l…loved her. He would have Akane all for himself, and that stupid Ranma would finally get what he deserved!

"Ryoga?"

Akane! It was Akane!

"Akane…I…I wanted to tell you that….that I…l…l…l…love you!" he stuttered, finally forcing the words out of his mouth. He expected her to cry with joy, or run into his arms, something, _anything_.

But instead, she just stood there.

And now that he looked closely, he could tell that she'd been crying. For hours on end it seemed. Why had she been crying? What had Ranma done now?  
"Ryoga…I think you should know what happened a week ago."

* * *

Ranma stood at the gate of the Amazon village now, staring with trepidation at the huge walls. Shampoo gave his hand a squeeze as they entered.

It was like he remembered from the tournament. There were houses everywhere, with a bigger one for the Meeting Hall. There was the challenge log, and that was the water supply. There were people everywhere. Staring at them.

Staring at _him_.

:Welcome back Xian Pu! Welcome home Xiang Pu! Welcome back Mou Tze, Kuh Lon! Welcome! Welcome home: they called out. Shampoo smiled and thanked them for their kindness. Soon, they were standing outside a house.

_His **home**_.

Xian Pu opened the door of her house and sniffed the air, relishing the scent of spices in the air. She was home at last.

:Father: she called, peering around a corner.

Suddenly, she and Xiang Pu were caught up in a huge hug. Xiang Pu squeaked as all the air went out of his lungs.

The hugger was a tiny old man, who wore glasses and a Chinese outfit. Xiang Pu probably remembered him from the Nekohaten.

:Xian Pu! Xiang Pu! You are both here! The gods smile on us this day: he said, his smile bigger than Xiang Pu had thought possible. Xian Pu saw him take a deep breath, then start talking.

:Hello Father. It is good to be home.:

* * *

Ryoga had fled the house after Akane turned him down, and now she was back to staring out her window. There was a tree there, and she could see two birds on a branch, chirruping and singing.

She supposed that she should just give up. After all, he wasn't her fiancé anymore. She wasn't going to have to marry that stupid pervert. She could prove that she was the best. She was free.

So why was she crying?

She raised one finger to her cheek, bringing it back down to stare at the teardrop that was balancing on it.

_Where are you now Ranma?_

_What will you do?_

_What will I do?_

* * *

Shinju: So now you see what it's really about.

Sango: What will happen to the love that Akane and Ranma once knew?

Shinju: Can Akane love Xiang Pu?

Sango: What happened to Ryoga?

Both: WHO THE HELL DISCOVERED MILK!

Mister Kat: Run while you can.

Bob: See you next time!


End file.
